


The Art of Being Human

by SongOfTheFlame



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFlame/pseuds/SongOfTheFlame
Summary: Just some one-shots about BB-52





	1. Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> My baby boy B-52 has night terrors due to his past and all Spaghetti did to him, but luckily he has a caring boyfriend who is there to help comfort him.

     B-52 woke up with a yell of panic, bolting upwards with in a cold sweat, breathing with quick and panicked breaths. Visions from the past flashed through his mind, following him from his dreams. He grabbed his hair in fistfuls, trying to concentrate and force the horrors out of his head. Next to him, his boyfriend stirred from his sleep.

 

     "Hm? B-52?" Brownie muttered as he woke up, but upon realizing what was going on snapped awake and sat up, "Hey, you okay?"

 

     Brownie put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, but the other Food Soul flinched away from the unexpected touch. B-52 whipped his head around to look at who had touched him, panic in his bright eyes.

 

     "Hey, it's okay 52, it's just me," Brownie crooned softly, he gave the other a small, sympathetic smile.

 

     "B-Brownie I'm s-sorry I-" B-52 stammered, eyes wide and filled with tears before his boyfriend interrupted him, something slightly out of character for the other.

 

     "You have no reason to apologize, you did nothing wrong," Brownie said, cupping one of B-52's cheeks in one hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tears that were streaming down his pale face. B-52 pressed back slightly into the gesture, then Brownie continued, "Another nightmare love?"

 

     B-52 nodded, shaking and trying to suppress his sobs. Brownie pulled him close into a comforting hug. The taller Food Soul burying his head in the other's shoulder, let his emotions free and cried. Brownie frowned slightly, he hated seeing B-52 like this; the other's night terrors were nothing new, but that doesn't mean it made Brownie feel any less pained, seeing his love like this, sobbing from past events that still haunted him. Brownie couldn't change the past, but he could opt for the next best thing, comforting B-52 in any way he could. He ran his fingers through B-52's platinum blond hair, using his other hand to rub his back soothingly.

 

     "It's okay 52, you're here, you're home, you're safe, you're with me," He reassured the sobbing Food Soul, "I've got you love. It's okay now."

 

     "I... I thought I was back there.. W-with... With _h-him_ ," B-52 whimpered, making Brownie hold him a bit tighter, a bit more protectively.

 

     "B-52, look at me," Brownie replied, moving his hand from stroking his hair to gently lift his head so bright blue and golden eyes met cloudy blue ones, "I promise you, you'll never have to return to him, you'll never go back there. I would never allow that to happen. I will never let anyone treat you like a machine again. You're so much more. Okay?"

 

     B-52 looked at Brownie and visibly seemed to relax.

 

     "O-Okay."

 

     Brownie smiled and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before kissing away his tears, causing him to giggle a bit, making Brownie smile even brighter. He paused, looking at B-52, who now had a small smile on his face, despite his eyes and nose being puffy and red from crying. That smile made Brownie's heart flutter, gods how he lived for that smile. He pressed their lips together gently for a moment, when they broke apart B-52 was blushing, making Brownie chuckle. He pulled him down with him, laying down. B-52 pressed himself close to his boyfriend, letting him wrap an arm around him and laying his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Brownie brushed B-52's hair out of his face, revealing that beautiful smile and his bright, yet tired eyes. They both closed their eyes, but before he let himself drift off to sleep once more, Brownie spoke.

 

     "I love you 52"  
  
     "I love you too Brownie."

 

  


	2. Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brownie is weak when it comes to his boyfriend.

     Brownie was pacing back and fourth in the living room. To many, this wouldn't seem as a significant detail, people pace all the time after all, but to those who knew the Food Soul well, this pacing had a meaning.

 

     "He's at it again Nata," Napoleon Cake sighed in a slightly high pitched tone as he stood just outside the living room, peering in from the kitchen. Pastal de Nata rolled his eyes in response.

 

     "Oh really? I hadn't noticed," He replied sarcastically before taking on a normal tone, "He'll be fine, he's just worried. It's not like you don't do the same thing when I leave on deliveries and mission."

 

     "That's different!" Napoleon snapped, making a pouty face for a moment, "I don't bore holes in the floor with constant pacing!"

 

    "True you just mope and sit around until-" Pastal's humorous snort was cut short by another voice.

 

     "I can hear you two you know!"

 

     Pastal and Napoleon turned to look into the living room where Brownie had pressed pause on his pacing for a moment to send a small glare at the couple before returning to his routine of quickly walking the length of the coffee table. The two Food Souls looked at each other before going to sit next to each other on the couch, watching their friend's pacing. Pastal lazily draped an arm over Napoleon's shoulders.  They sat for a few moments, the room quiet spare the footsteps of the pacing Food Soul and the occasional thunder caused from the storm outside, which made slight pitter patters on the roof and windows from the rain.

 

    "I'm sure he's fine, Brownie," Pastal yawned, "B-52 is perfectly capable of caring for himself."

 

    "Plus it was just a delivery!" Napoleon chirped in with his addition. Brownie shook his head. 

 

   "I know he's capable of taking care of himself but he's been gone for way too long. Plus it's raining, what if his wings locked up while he was flying and he fell and is laying somewhere, really hurt? What if he got attacked by Fallen Angels? What if he need my help?" Brownie rambled on, listing somewhat outlandish situations one after another. Pastal and Napoleon gave each other a look, rolling their eyes in almost perfect unison. Napoleon went to speak when there was a knock on the door. Brownie perked up, making a beeline for the door and opening. Standing there was a soaking wet B-52, his wings wrapped around himself as if he was shielding something in his hands.

     

    "B-52! You're soaked! And late! I was so worried about you!" Brownie scolded, though he was honestly relieved his boyfriend had made it home safe. He closed the door after B-52 stepped in and took a handkerchief out of his pocket, wiping the rain off of the taller Food Soul's face.

 

    "Sorry Brownie," B-52 said, sounding slightly out of breath, "By the time I got to the delivery location, it had been raining so long I had to walk back because my wings were becoming too stiff too fly. I didn't mean to scare you."

 

    "It's fine 52, I'm just happy you got home safely," Brownie sighed with a smile. They headed back to the living room, then there was the sound of a tiny mew. B-52's eyes lit up.

 

    "Oh! And I brought something with me!" He said, slowly unwrapping his stiff wings, flinching slightly(Brownie took a mental note to help him with that later), revealing a tiny and damp kitten in the Food Soul's hands. It's damp fur was a light tabby brown, spare two white spots, on over it's left eye and the other covering it's right ear, and it had large green eyes that peered up at Brownie, "Look what I found! She was hiding in a bush, trying to keep out of the rain."

 

    Brownie took a moment to look at the kitten, then back at B-52, knowing what he was about to ask.

 

    "B-52... We don't really have the supplies to care for a kitten at the moment," Brownie said, though he felt bad about it. Pastal nodded in agreement, Napoleon looked disappointed, B-52 frowned.

 

    "But Brownie... Look at her, we can't just abandon her," He said in a sad tone, which tested Brownie's will. The kitten took a few shaking steps over to Brownie, letting out another mew and rubbing her head against his hand; when he looked back up from the kitten he saw B-52 a sad look on his face and making pleading puppy eyes. That face was the thing that not only tested Brownie's will, but made it bend.

 

     "Fine," He sighed, smiling as B-52's face lit up.

 

     "Thank you!" He said cheerfully, making Brownie's hear flutter. Pastal rolled his eyes.

 

     "You're weak Brownie," He chuckled, "So 52, what's it's name?"

 

    B-52 paused, looking as if he had just remembered something he had forgotten. Pastal chuckled again.

 

    "You didn't even name it?"

 

    "I tried..." B-52 muttered, "But I'm not very good with names."

 

    "That's fine 52," Brownie said with a smile, "We can all work together to come up with a name."

 

    15 minutes, and almost double the amount of rejected names, later, all four Food Souls looked stumped. Then Napoleon perked up.

 

    "I know!"

 

    "Napoleon, we're not naming it Napoleon jr."

 

    "Hey! That's rude Pastal! And while that would be an amazing name, it's not the name I came up with."

 

    There was a silence, then Brownie spoke.

 

    "Well, go ahead, what's your idea?"

 

    "Antoinette!"

 

    Everyone looked at each other for a moment, pondering the name, then looking back at the kitten, as if assessing how good of a name it would be for her. B-52 smiled.

 

   "Antoinette... Yeah I like that!"

 

   Later, after feeding Antoinette and letting her get used to her surroundings, everyone decided it was time to retire to their rooms. As B-52 snuggled up close to Brownie, he smiled.

 

   "Thank you, for letting me keep Antoinette," He hummed happily. Brownie smiled.

 

   "Of course. I couldn't stand seeing you disappointed, especially after those puppy eyes you gave me," He replied with a small laugh, then giving his boyfriend a kiss.

 

   "Love you~"

 

   "I love you too love~"


	3. Repairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brownie helps B-52 out with some repairs after the rain messes with his parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda a continuation of the last chapter! Hope you enjoy!

     When Brownie woke up he felt warmth. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep from them. He was laying pressed close to B-52, his head rested on the other's chest above his heart. The shorter Food Soul could hear the gentle beat of his boyfriend's heart, along with an occasional, soft click of gears; it was actually quite soothing to Brownie. B-52 had an arm wrapped around him, almost protectively, and had a content look on his sleeping face. Brownie smiled. He gently traced the sleeping Food Soul's features. He felt B-52 stir and quickly pulled his hand back, a little flustered. B-52 lazily opened his bright eyes, groaning slightly.

 

     "Mh?"

 

    "Good morning B-52," Brownie said softly, "Did I wake you up? I apologize."

 

    "It's fine Brownie," B-52 replied with a soft smile, "Good morning to you too, cutie."

 

    Brownie blushed profusely at being called such a thing as "cutie", burying his face into the closest thing to him in order to hide his flustered appearance, and the closest thing just happened to be B-52's chest. B-52 chuckled, going to ruffle Brownie's hair with his metal hand, but stopping when it sent a sharp pain shot through the limb. He cursed under his breath at the pain, making Brownie look back up.

 

     "Are you alright?" He asked, then glancing at B-52's arm.

 

     "Yeah, I'm fine," B-52 replied before trying to move his arm again, "My arm's just a little- Fuck!"

 

     Brownie frowned, sitting up.

 

     "You are not fine," He said, concern in his cloudy blue eyes, "May I take a look?"

 

     B-52 nodded, sitting up. Brownie gently looked over the arm, biting his lip as he did so, a small habit he did as he thought.

 

    "I think the rain from yesterday has made it lock up. It's pretty bad too..." Brownie muttered, then looking up, "May I check your wings as well?"

 

    "Yeah."

 

    Brownie clicked his tongue, when he had finished he looked back at his boyfriend's face. B-52 knew the face he was making too well.

 

    "The rain has damaged your parts pretty bad. This'll probably take awhile to fix, and I can't guarantee it will be pleasant either," Brownie said with a spark of worry in his cloudy eyes, "I'll go get the tools, okay?"

 

    B-52 nodded, "Yeah."

 

    Brownie pulled out his desk's bottom drawer, where a small toolbox sat. He picked it up before setting it on the bed before sitting next to his boyfriend.

 

   "You want me to start with your arm?"

 

   "Sure."

 

   Brownie went to work, methodically repairing broken and locked up parts, pausing every once in awhile to check that B-52 was okay. As he was working he heard B-52 take a sharp breath in and looked up. The taller Food Soul had his eyes squeezed shut. Brownie frowned.

 

   "Do we need to take a break?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. B-52 opened his eyes and shook his head.

 

   "N-no. I'm fine Brownie, don't worry," He replied with a small, and probably fake, smile. Brownie thought to protest, but decided against it, knowing B-52 would simply insist further.

 

   "Okay, but remember, please tell me to stop at any point and we'll take a break love."

 

   He continued his work, eventually finishing up B-52's arm. When he looked up the other was gripping the sheets tightly with his other hand.

 

   "Do you want to take a break before I start working your wings?" Brownie asked. 

 

   "I'll be fine, but thank you," B-52 said, again faking a smile.

 

   "B-52... Are you sure?"

 

   "Yes, I'm fine, trust me I can handle some repairs."

 

   Brownie sighed, gently spreading B-52's wings. B-52 winced at the action, but then felt a hand over his own, giving it a reassuring squeeze before returning to work. The rain really had done a number on the taller Food Soul's parts, requiring more repairs than Brownie had previously thought. As he worked he heard B-52 hiss a curse, making Brownie stop.

 

   "I think we should take a break," Brownie said. B-52 opened his mouth to speak but Brownie continued before he could, "No 52, I can tell you're in pain. I know you want to get these repairs done as soon as possible, but you need a break. Please?"

 

   B-52 sighed, then nodded before bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, eyes shut. 

  

   "Headache?" Brownie asked, hushing his voice down some.

 

   "Yeah..." B-52 groaned in reply. Brownie pressed a kiss to B-52's cheek.

 

   "Don't worry love," Brownie hummed, "After this there's just a few more repairs I have to make, okay?"

 

   B-52 nodded, blushing slightly at being called "love" before speaking, "Okay. I think I'm good to go back to the repairs now."

 

   Brownie nodded and soon went back to work. Every once in awhile he would pause, giving B-52's hand a reassuring squeeze before resuming his work. Eventually he put the last screw back into place and screwed the panel down.

 

   "There we go, all finished," Brownie said, putting the tools away before placing a kiss on B-52's forehead, "How is your head doing B-52?"

 

   "It hurts like hell," B-52 groaned softly, his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Brownie wrap his arms around him, guiding him to lay down.

 

   "Then just lay down for awhile. I'll stay with you."

 

    B-52 smiled, letting Brownie pull him close.

 

    "Thank you Brownie."

 

    "Of course, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it! Feel free to stop by my Food Fantasy tumblr, tiramisus-spoon! You can request little stories and headcanons there too!


End file.
